Magnet
by Blackish Girls
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Ciel meragukan Sebastian?  Special fic for Valentine Days.  Mind to RnR?


Minna akhirnya kami, Blackish Girls kembali mem-publish fic.

Kali ini aku, Sara Hikari yang bertanggung jawab*sok*

Sara Hikari–Sebastian, Arashiyama Misaki-Ciel

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

Ket: Italic adalah flashback

* * *

**Magnet**

**

* * *

**

Setiap kisah cinta memiliki keindahan tersendiri bagi para pasangannya. Setiap pertemuan pasti memiliki kisah yang menarik. Demikian juga Sebastian Michaelis dan Ciel Phantomhive. Pertemuan pertama mereka, saling mengenal hingga merasakan perasaan terlarang ini, cinta.

Perasaan cinta inilah yang sudah mengikat mereka dan dosa sudah menunggu mereka. Sudah terlambat jika mereka ingin kembali. Ciel menginginkan perasaan ini semakin kuat dan ingin dirinya semakin yakin akan cintanya.

Tapi seiring waktu berjalan terpikirlah satu hal di benak Ciel. Benarkah apa yang dia dan Sebastian lakukan selama ini? Benarkah mereka berdua saling mengikat dan menyatukan cinta mereka? Semua itu terlintas di benak Ciel.

* * *

Di kota London banyak sekali perumahan dan jika kita melihat jauh kesana, terletak sebuah rumah minimalis di salah satu jalanan London. Iya, rumah itu ditinggali oleh Ciel dan Sebastian. Mereka berdua tinggal bersama sejak mereka mulai berpacaran, sudah sekitar satu tahun lamanya.

Ciel hanya duduk termenung sendiri di depan jendela. Mata birunya menatap ke arah luar jendela, melihat pemandangan kota di pagi hari. Terlihat di mata Ciel sepasang kupu-kupu cantik yang sedang terbang bersama. Tampaknya sedang mencari sari bunga yang manis, tapi kedua kupu-kupu itu akhirnya itu terpisah jauh dan tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Ciel merasakan kekhawatiran dalam hatinya. Dia takut menjadi seperti kupu-kupu tadi, mereka bersama tapi akhirnya berpisah. Jika Ciel bersama dengan Sebastian, selalu banyak gadis-gadis yang berteriak histeris.

"_Kyaa... Lihat pemuda tampan berambut hitam itu!" seru seorang gadis._

"_Dia keren sekali!"_

"_Tapi siapa pemuda kecil yang bersamanya? Mereka terlihat dekat sekali."_

"_Entah. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lebih penting."_

"_Kau benar."_

Ciel masih ingat teriakan beberapa gadis itu. Semuanya menuju ke arah Sebastian, kekasihnya. Kemana dia dan Sebastian pergi pasti tidak pernah membuat para gadis diam. Mereka selalu heboh jika melihat Sebastian.

Gadis-gadis itu juga sangat cantik dan manis. Ciel terkadang merasa iri dan juga bingung dengan Sebastian. Kenapa dirinyalah yang dipilih Sebastian? Kenapa bukan salah satu dari gadis-gadis cantik itu? Lalu apa arti dari "cinta" yang selama ini Sebastian umbarkan padanya?

"Hah..." gumam Ciel sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia lelah memikirkan semua itu.

Sebastian baru saja turun dari kamar di atas. Dia melihat Ciel sedang termenung di depan jendela. Sebastian langsung berjalan mendekati Ciel.

"Ciel..." panggil Sebastian lembut.

Ciel menoleh pelan ke arah sebastian. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, seperti sedang sakit. Sebastian terdiam melihat Ciel begitu.

"Hai, Sebastian..." desis Ciel, bahkan terdengar sebagai bisikan.

Sebastian khawatir dengan kondisi Ciel. Sebastian berjalan mendekati Ciel dan melihat wajah Ciel yang tampak pucat. Sebastian langsung menyentuh dahi Ciel, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Tapi tidak terasa panas sama sekali. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Kau kenapa, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel menggeleng. Ia kembali menorehkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sebastian melirik ke arah meja kecil di dekat sofa. Gelas teh yang sejam lalu disuguhkannya masih penuh, sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Sebastian merasa ada yang aneh.

"Tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa. Jangan khawatir," bisik Ciel

"Benarkah?" tanya Sebastian penuh nada menyelidik. Dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Ciel, pemuda yang sangat dia sayangi ini.

"Ya, Sebastian. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tak apa-apa." Ciel menundukkan wajahnya setelah berbicara seperti itu. Sebastian tetap saja terdiam, menurutnya sikap Ciel hari ini sangat berbeda.

Melihat Ciel yang tampak kurang bersemangat membuat Sebastian mengambil inisiatif sendiri. Diciumnya pipi Ciel pelan. Entah Ciel merasakannya atau tidak. Tapi Sebastian ingin Ciel menoleh ke arahnya. Meski hanya sejenak tidak apa-apa.

"Tolong lihat aku." gumam Sebastian.

Ciel hanya berdiam diri saja. Meskipun Sebastian telah mencium pipinya atau memintanya melihat pria berambut hitam itu. Ia hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ia tetap melirik ke arah luar jendela.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu," ujar Sebastian sambil memainkan rambut kelabu milik Ciel. Ciel tetap saja tidak bergeming. "Tapi kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan sekarang. Sebelum aku pergi bekerja."

"Jam delapan, ya?" gumam Ciel sendiri sambil melihat ke jam mungil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau pergi saja sekarang, nanti terlambat."

"Hmm... Baiklah," ujar Sebastian yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari Ciel. Dia mengambil tasnya yang ditaruh di dekat sofa. "Apa kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?"

Ciel hanya menggeleng lemah. Sebastian hanya ber-oh kecil dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan. Sebelum pergi, Sebastian kembali menatap ke arah Ciel.

"Ketika aku kembali, tolong kau beritahu aku apa yang menganggumu." ujar Sebastian.

Akhirnya Sebastian benar-benar meninggalkan Ciel sendiri di rumah itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang tengah diparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Aku tak berjanji, Sebastian." gumam Ciel sendiri sambil melihat siluet Sebastian yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya dari dalam rumah. Dan sosok Sebastian telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia lirik teh yang ada di depannya. Ia teguk perlahan dan menaruh gelas itu perlahan. Sebuah ciri khas Sebastian. _Darjeeling _yang dicampur dengan _Earl Gray_, menenangkannya. Tapi sang pembuatnya, tidak mampu membuat hati Ciel tenang.

'Berapa lama kau ingin membuatku terluka?' batin Ciel.

* * *

Sebastian bekerja di salah satu perusahaan ternama di London yang juga merupakan perusahaan miliknya. Ayahnya yang sudah pensiun mewariskan perusahaan itu pada Sebastian, otomatis Sebastian menjadi direktur.

Hari ini ada rapat penting dengan klien mengenai penambahan cabang baru perusahaan Michaelis. Tapi selama rapat itu berjalan, Sebastian sama sekali tidak konsentrasi. Dia masih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Ciel di rumah. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Sebastian memijit keningnya karena pusing. Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang berwarna violet tua yang sedang mempresentasikan tugasnya memandang Sebastian.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Mister Michaelis?" tanya wanita itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hannah. Kau lanjutkan saja persentasimu itu." jawab Sebastian.

Hannah mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan persentasinya yang sempat tertunda itu. Sebastian tetap saja tidak bisa memperhatikan isi rapat itu, pikirannya tersita untuk Ciel.

'Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Ciel?' batin Sebastian.

* * *

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, malam sudah mulai datang. Sebastian langsung saja pulang menuju rumahnya. Tidak dihiraukannya Hannah yang memanggilnya untuk meminta persetujuan mengenai salah satu dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani.

Yang ada dipikiran Sebastian hanyalah ingin melihat Ciel segera. Dia ingin Ciel tidak berwajah sendu seperti tadi pagi. Semoga keinginannya terwujud.

"Aku pulang..." ujar Sebastian sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah.

Ciel tidak menggubris. Ia kini sedang duduk di sofa seberang televisi. Matanya kosong, namun posisinya seperti sedang serius menonton televisi yang menyala itu. Dari tadi yang Ciel lakukan hanya mengganti-ganti _channel _televisi.

"Kau sedang asyik ya?" gumam Sebastian yang berjalan mendekati Ciel. Sebastian langsung duduk di sebelah Ciel sambil melepaskan mantel yang dipakainya. Tapi Ciel tampaknya tidak memperhatikannya.

Ciel tetap menatap kosong layar televisi flat itu. Tiba-tiba dadanya naik-turun cepat. Isakan kecil mulai muncul dari mulut mungilnya. Sebastian menoleh ke arah Ciel yang mulai terisak.

"Lho? Ada apa Ciel?" tanya Sebastian heran. Tingkah laku Ciel hari ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sebastian sampai merasa uring-uringan juga karena Ciel.

Isakan Ciel sedikit terdengar lebih jelas. Ia dekatkan tubuhnya pada Sebastian dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sebastian.

"Ciel ada apa?" tanya Sebastian. Dia berusaha menenangkan Ciel yang mulai menangis. Sikap Ciel kali ini membuat Sebastian merasa sedikit bersalah.

Ciel tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian. Ia hanya menangis dan mengisak terus-terusan. "Mi-Michaelis ..." Ia menyebut nama belakang Sebastian-dan itu amat aneh karena itu hanya ia lakukan saat mereka pertama bertemu.

Hati Sebastian merasa sakit. Ciel memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya, itu tidak pernah Sebastian bayangkan ketika mereka bercaparan seperti saat ini. Pasti ada yang aneh.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sebastian berusaha tenang.

"Michaelis..." sebut Ciel lagi. Ia remas kemejanya sendiri dan makin mengisak. 'Michaelis ... kau akan mengkhianatiku, bukan?' tanya Ciel dalam hatinya sendiri.

Sebastian langsung saja merengkuh Ciel dalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua terdiam, hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka. Ciel langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sebastian erat. Mengisak keras.

Tidak seperti biasanya Sebastian melihat Ciel menangis sampai seperti ini. Entah kenapa rasa bersalah dan bingung menjadi satu. Sebastian berusaha menenangkan Ciel, ia menghapus air mata Ciel perlahan.

"Kumohon jangan menangis." gumam Sebastian.

"Nantinya... juga kau... akan membuatku... mengisak... lebih keras...," jawab Ciel terbata. "Kau ..." Ciel meremas kemeja Sebastian erat. "Kau akan mengkhianatiku, bukan?"

Sebastian sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan itu dari Ciel. Kenapa Ciel tidak percaya padanya? Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya selama ini?

"Kenapa Ciel? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kau tetap akan mengkhianatiku, kan?" bentak Ciel sambil memukul dada Sebastian. Akhirnya ia berhenti dan menangis keras.

Sebastian terdiam, membiarkan Ciel menangis. Kata-kata yang Ciel ucapkan cukup membuat Sebastian merasa sedikit shock. Bahkan sepatah kata rasanya sulit keluar dari mulut Sebastian.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau percaya padaku," ujar Sebastian pelan setelah sekian lama terdiam. Suarnya terdengar sepert bisikan. Tapi Ciel masih bisa mendengarnya. "Tapi kau perlu tahu, kaulah orang yang paling kucintai."

"Seorang yang tampan sepertimu ...," desis Ciel. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Sebastian. "Bisa berbohong ... dengan ketampanan ...," Ciel tertawa miris sendiri, "Jangan buat aku menjadi salah satunya, Michaelis ..."

Sebastian tetap saja terdiam, tampaknya Ciel sangat kesal padanya. Sebastian berusaha tenang menghadapi Ciel. Apalah artinya jika dia terbawa emosi? Kemana cinta selama satu tahun terakhir ini?

"Kenapa Ciel? Kau mempunyai bukti bahwa aku akan mengkhianatimu?" tanya Sebastian

"Ya, aku punya," Ciel menyeringai kecil. Ia tepuk dadanya sendiri. "Perasaanku."

Lagi-lagi Sebastian terdiam. Langsung saja dipeluknya lagi Ciel. Ciel ingin melawan tapi Sebastian memeluknya sangat erat. Apa boleh buat, Ciel hanya pasrah saja ketika Sebastian memeluknya.

"Kau lebih percaya perasaanmu daripada aku ya?" tanya Sebastian pelan.

Ciel mengangguk pelan. "Perasaanku tak akan membohongiku," katanya yakin, namun ia tahu ada tetes air mata yang jatuh.

"Jadi selama ini semuanya hanya imitasi ya?" ujar Sebastian lirih. "Mencintai dan dicintai adalah kebutuhan seseorang kan? Aku dan kamu saling mencintai, tapi nyatanya menjadi seperti ini."

Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya dari Ciel dan berjalan menjauh darinya. Sebastian kembali memakai mantelnya yang dia taruh di sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Kalau kau ingin merubah keputusanmu itu terserah padamu, tapi cintaku memang tulus untukmu. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sebastian kembali meninggalkan Ciel.

Ciel tatap pintu yang segera berdebam itu. Ia berteriak, "SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!"

Tapi Sebastian tidak mendengarnya, atau kalaupun mendengarnya dia tidak ingin kembali. Sebastian sudah pergi, meninggalkan Ciel sendiri di rumah itu.

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!" panggilnya berulang-ulang. Ia remas kemejanya sendiri. Perasaannya telah membohonginya. Sekarang Sebastian telah pergi dan mungkin tidak kembali. Ia tetap tak akan bisa membiarkan Sebastian meninggalkannya. Tak akan.

Suasana langsung sunyi, hingga suara jam berdetak terdengar. Air mata kembali mengalir deras dari matanya, dia merasa sangat bersalah telah meragukan Sebastian.

"Hiks... Kembalilah.. Sebastian..." isak Ciel.

* * *

Sebastian berjalan meninggalkan Ciel di rumah. Dia tahu kehadirannya tidak diinginkan. Daripada membuat Ciel bertambah kesal lebih baik dia pergi. Mungkin pergi dari rumah itu atau pergi dari hidup Ciel selamanya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi kemana?" gumam Sebastian.

Sebastian terdiam dan hanya berjalan menelusuri jalan saja. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju kantornya tadi. Dia memilih lembur hari ini.

"Lebih baik aku mengerjakan berkas yang tadi ingin Hannah berikan." ujarnya dan langsung masuk ke kantor dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Sebastian langsung mulai bekerja.

Sekarang bukanlah jam yang baik untuk bekerja, sudah jam 10 malam. Tubuh Sebastian ingin istirahat, tapi tetap saja Sebastian paksakan untuk bekerja. Tidak dihiraukan perasaan lelahnya.

'Tes.'

Air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sebastian. Dia bingung dan sedih. Ternyata dia berusaha tegar di hadapan Ciel, tapi nyatanya menangis di belakang. Inikah Sebastian Michaelis? Rasanya seperti bukan dirinya. Ciel-lah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

'Kenapa aku merasa sesakit ini?' batinnya.

.

.

.

Ciel tatap pintu itu lama. Lalu ia alihkan matanya ke televisi yang masih menyala. Ia raih _remote controller_ televisi dan mematikannya. Meringkuk di atas sofa, menangis keras.

Mengapa ... ia biarkan perasaannya menghalanginya dari Sebastian? Hasilnya jadi begini, kan? Ia kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang ia sayang. Kehilangan akan cintanya.

"Kau bodoh, Ciel! Bodoh! Tolol!" makinya sendiri.

Memang di balik indahnya cinta tersimpan rasa sakit yang menunggu untuk menggrogoti diri mereka. Tangisan yang keluar tidak akan sanggup untuk membuat Sebastian kembali.

Setiap ucapan cinta mereka di awal dan kesakitan yang dirasakan sekarang tetap tidak mengubah fakta bahwa hubungan mereka itu tetap saja masih terlarang. Kenapa? Meski sudah banyak cinta tetap saja hubungan mereka terlarang.

* * *

Matahari telah bertengger di langit beberapa jam yang lalu. Ciel bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia tertidur di sofa.

"Sebastian?" panggil Ciel lemah, menginginkan jawaban. Setidaknya hanya sebuah tangan yang akan membelainya dengan lembut, senyum yang ramah.

Tapi semuanya tak ada. Semua hal tentang Sebastian menghilang. Dan ia rindukan hal itu.

"_That's all my fault_ ..." desis Ciel.

.

.

.

Sebastian yang menghabiskan malamnya di kantornya itu mulai menguap. Ternyata dia tidak tidur semalam. Dia memforsirkan diri mengetik beberapa dokumen yang harus dikerjakannya. Setidaknya dia ingin tidak terlalu memikirkan Ciel. Tapi sayangnya dalam pekerjaanpun dia masih memikirkan Ciel.

"Ciel... Dia sedang apa ya?" gumam Sebastian.

.

.

.

Ciel masih saja menangis, meski air matanya telah habis tapi rasa penyesalan terus memenuhinya. Memang penyesalan selalu datang belakangan dan Ciel sadari itu. Dia hanya bimbang dan takut, dia takut Sebastian tidak serius padanya.

Dia sangat mencintai Sebastian. Bahkan bisa gila karena cinta itu sendiri. Tapi semuanya menghilang karena Ciel-lah yang memutuskan rasa cinta itu. Ciel berjalan pelan menuju jendela. Langit terasa mendung hari ini.

Ciel melihat dua kupu-kupu yang kemarin, kedua kupu-kupu itu telah saling bertemu dan bersama. Ciel tersenyum tipis melihatnya tapi air mata mengalir lagi dari pelupuk matanya. Rasanya dia ingin memutar waktu dan tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang mengerikan lagi pada Sebastian, tapi semua sudah terlambat.

* * *

Satu hari, dua hari hingga sekarang hampir dua minggu telah berlalu. Sebastian tidak pulang ke rumah. Ciel masih tetap merasa bersalah, tapi dia tidak bisa mencari Sebastian. Ke kantor Sebastian dia tidak pernah diberi izin bertemu. Semuanya menjadi seperti ini.

"Lebih baik aku pergi ke toko buku." gumam Ciel.

.

.

.

Ciel melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko buku. Dia hanya melihat-lihat buku yang kira-kira cocok untuk mengusir rasa sedihnya, setidaknya untuk menyibukkan pikirannya juga. Dia menemukan satu buku bersampul coklat, isinya terlihat menarik. Ciel ingin mengambilnya.

"Ah..." betapa terkejutnya Ciel ketika dia ingin mengambil buku itu ada tangan seseorang yang menggengam tangannya. Ciel makin terkejut ketika melihat orang itu. "Sebastian..."

"Maaf, kehadiranku menganggumu ya?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel menggeleng. Dia merasa senang bisa bertemu Sebastian setelah sekitar dua minggu tidak bertemu. Ciel langsung menundukkan wajahnya. "Maaf."

Sebastian hanya diam, tidak menganggap ucapan Ciel tadi. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis pada Ciel.

"Tadi apa yang kau bilang?" tanya Sebastian. "Aku tidak salah dengar ya?"

"Tidak," Ciel menggeleng lagi. "Aku bilang maaf. Jangan membuatku mengatakannya sampai tiga kali."

Sebastian tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ciel itu, masih sama seperti yang dulu. Ciel tersenyum dan menatap ke arah wajah Sebastian. Ia langsung memeluk Sebastian dengan erat. Tidak dipedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang melintas di sekitar sana.

"Ciel?" tanya Sebastian. Dia juga tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan pelukan hangat dari Ciel. Ciel hanya makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku menyesal..." gumam Ciel.

"Tidak apa-apa." ujar Sebastian. Sebastian langsung melepaskan pelukan Ciel dan menarik tangannya, mereka berdua pergi menjauh dari toko buku itu. Mereka menuju sebuah jalanan kecil yang sepi.

Sebastian tersenyum melihat Ciel yang akhirnya kembali ke pelukannya itu. Sebastian memeluk Ciel dan tersenyum tipis.

"_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii. Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete. Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii. Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai_.*" ujar Ciel dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"_Hikiyosete magunetto no you ni. Tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau. Furete ite modorenakute ii. Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_.**" balas Sebastian.

Sebastian dan Ciel tersenyum saja setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, terdengar bagai lirik lagu yang menggambarkan mereka. Ciel berjinjit dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sebastian. Sebastian tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel dan menciumnya, memulai ciuman itu dengan hangat tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi panas.

Ciel membalas ciuman Sebastian. 'Ya. Aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpanya.' batin Ciel. Ia melepaskan ciumannya itu dan tersenyum pada Sebastian. Sebastian kembali memeluk Ciel.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, hari ini dan selamanya." bisik Sebastian.

"Aku juga. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi." gumam Ciel.

Tiba-tiba Ciel teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sebastian, sama seperti ketika mereka di toko buku tadi. Pertemuan pertama adalah dimulainya sebuah kisah cinta terlarang ini.

"_Ah..." gumam Ciel ketika ada seseorang yang menggengam tangannya saat dia akan mengambil buku. Orang itu, pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah yang rupawan tersenyum ke arah Ciel._

"_Maaf. Silahkan kau ambil buku itu. Kau duluan yang mendapatkannya." ujar pemuda itu._

"_Tapi kau juga..."_

"_Tidak apa-apa." Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah, membuat wajah Ciel menjadi memerah. Ciel menerima buku dari pemuda itu. "Siapa namamu?"_

"_Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."_

"_Sebastian Michaelis."_

"_Terima kasih."_

"_Sama-sama."_

Ciel tersenyum saja ketika mengingat hal itu. Pertemuan yang kebetulan itu membuatnya bersatu dengan Sebastian. Seiring pertemuan dan kisah cinta mereka itu. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka akan memulai sebuah kesalahan bersama.

'Aku yakin kami akan melaluinya bersama.' batin Ciel. Dan kembali lagi kedua bibir itu saling bertautan untuk membagi kehangatan bersama. Layaknya magnet yang akan saling menempel satu sama lain.

**The End**

Ket:

* I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.

Please make me believe that this is not a sin.

I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.

I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

** Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,

that even if we separate, we will reunite again.

Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.

That's fine, for you're my one and only love.

Akhirnya bisa rampung juga...^^

Ini adalah sebagian dari lirik lagu Magnet-Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka. Aku suka dengan inti lagu ini, rasanya cocok untuk menggambarkan hubungan Sebastian dan Ciel yang seperti ini...^^

Typo? Kesan tentang fic?

Kami tunggu reviewnya jika kalian berkenan.

Sign

Blackish Girls


End file.
